


Alpha Radio

by EnchantedEvil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedEvil/pseuds/EnchantedEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles works at Alpha Radio. Derek is his boss.<br/>Derek likes to remind him of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Radio

_"Good afternoon Beacon Hills! Scott and Stiles here on the afternoon show, here till seven o'clock! Coming up we've got the new single from Katey Perry, The desk of news and a interview with Kesha! But right now we've got the latest single 'Mr Mr' by Girls Generation, it's three o'clock on  Alpha Radio!_

The red light signifying that they were on air turnt off, and Stiles slumped back into his chair, fake radio smile falling off his face as he took a sip of water, clearing his throat for the next voice break, as Scott made silly faces at their producer, Alison.

He honestly didn't mind them being together, not one bit. But it was _very_ annoying at times, watching them being all lovey dovey through the glass that seperated them, and talking through their mics, which would flow through Stiles headphones if he had them on.

 And when they fought, it made work extremely uncomfortable, and Stiles had to spend the entire afternoon talking to people who phoned up for prizes and to talk about their phone in topics, just to break the cold stony silence that would fill the small studio.

He brought it up with Derek of course, begging him to change the producers around for a while. He would rather have Jackson for a bit, just to give him some peace and quiet from the vomit inducing emotions that flowed through the studio.

But no. Derek would smile and kiss Stiles, reminding him that Scott had to live through the same thing when they were first together, and that they would calm down after a while, and life in the studio would return to normal soon enough.

Plus Jackson said no.

Apparently, Jackson was content doing the morning show with Boyd and Erica, along with arriving at the studio at five in the morning. Oh sure, he would do the midday show with Lydia, or even go out and give out prizes with their roadrunner Issac, but not the afternoon show. Defiantly not the afternoon show, or the evening show with Danny.

Poor Danny. He needed a co-host to deal with the people who called up in the evenings, the drunks, the crazy people who would call up at the end of his shift at midnight, like saying things at night would soften the blow of what they were gonna say.

It didn't, and Stiles would often get a txt of a story that would never make it on air. He would show Derek, so that Danny would still deserve the special kind of coffee that he liked in the staff kitchen.

And so he would keep his job also. The important stuff.

The song was ending soon, so Stiles put his headphones back on, took one last sip of water as the red light flashed on, and Scott started to talk as the song faded down.

"And that's Mr Mr by Girls Generation, on Alpha Radio. Now, as most of you will know, Comic-Con is coming to Beacon Hills tomorrow, and it's promised to be much bigger than last year, and we'll all be there, broadcasting from  a sound proof box that will look over the whole arena. You gonna dress up Stiles?

Stiles gave Scott a look. "No, unless your dressing up of course. If so, I still won't dress up, and will laugh at you for most of the show" he ended with a sneaky smile.

"Derek dressed up once didn't he?"

"Yea he did. It was our first date." Stiles said with a sheepish smile. "Haven't we already talked about this like, a year ago?"

"Its called recycling stories Stiles, its a idea that is commonly used in radio."

"Shut up!" Stiles whispered. "You're revealing the secrets of radio Scott!"

Scott gave a snort. "What radio secrets?"

"Uhh, that the job requires a _lot_ of sitting, being on Facebook for the entire show, and speaking large amounts of gibberish." Stiles retorted.

"And that's the deep dark secrets of radio everyone! Getting back to topic, we want you to text or call us about the times you dressed up at a event, and if it went badly wrong.

Stiles started to fade in the song. "Txt us at 3343 or call 0800 Alpha Radio with your stories everyone! Here is 'Young and Beautiful' by Lana Del Rey, it's 3:15 on Alpha Radio! Said Stiles gleefully, as the song started to play, and the red on-air symbol flashed off.

"There's only so many times we can talk about mine and Derek's first date before people start to catch on Scott." said Stiles, swivelling around in his chair, getting the cord wrapped around his neck, causing him to flail around in the chair.

Alison let out a giggle while Scott laughed along. "Thank god it's radio Stiles. You would get fired anywhere else for doing that"

"Fuck". Said Stiles, as he detangled himself from the headphone cord, spinning around the chair a few more times as Derek walked in the studio.

"Language Stiles" Derek murmured, placing a kiss on Stiles lips. "You know the rules."

Stiles gave a little blush. "I like breaking the rules. You always get punish me."

Derek grinned. "I always enjoy punishing you Stiles. You respond well to a good spanking."

"Look who's talking!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Stiles," Derek grinned. "You forget that I'm your boss."

"You can't be the boss in bed Derek. We're on equal ground in there", Stiles grinned, moving closer to Derek, letting muscular arms wrap around his torso.

"I think you forget Stiles, "Derek whispered," how you scream in pleasure when we make love, how you beg for release, how you're _always_ the bottom, even though I offer, even though i _beg_ to get fucked. In our lives, both here and at home," he moved so that their lips were brushing together," _I am the Alpha."_

The hot breath on his lips was making Stiles blush, and blood was rushing to his lower regions, and he could tell that his intentions weren't unwanted. He leant forward, lips meeting Derek's, tongue's fighting for dominance, even though it was clear who was going to win.

"Stiles we've got twenty seconds"

Their kiss intensified, hands roaming all over, cramming all their love into a quick dash.

"Ten seconds Stiles!"

They pulled apart, arms locked around each other.

"Until tonight Mr Alpha." whispered Stiles, fixing Derek's tie as he sat back down with a second to go on the clock, red light flashing on.

"And that's Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey, on Alpha Radio! We've got some texts and calls here, Stiles?"

"Just give me a minute Scott. I need to clear my head."

"And that's a sneak peek of what goes on behind the scenes guys! And it wasn't with me! No matter what the internet says."

Stiles gave him a small smile, and snorted.

"In your dreams Scott."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I based this fic off two guys who do radio here in NZ, who like to go off on tangents.
> 
> Comments are always welcome :D


End file.
